i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Shui Dongliu
| Image = Shui-dongliu.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Outsider Nine Seals | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (reincarnated ) | KilledBy = | Cod = Burning his life force Allheaven's curse | Age = Unknown | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = 33 Heavens Immortal God Continent Devil Realm | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao Sea Dream Nine Seals | Occupation = | Affiliation = Paragon Immortal Realm Mountain and Sea Realm | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = First Life: Peak 9-Essences Dao Realm Second Life: Unknown (possibly Peak 9-Essences) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = ? , ? , ? , ? , ? , 10 | Appearsin = | Quotation = A person who exists in my memory cannot be exterminated by the Karmic Severing of those surnamed Ji. | Speaker = Shui Dongliu | Book# = 4 | Chapter# = 425 | ChapterName = The Severing Cannot Continue! | Introduction = Shui Dongliu is a recurring character in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is one of the major characters in the novel. He was the so-called Outsider that advised Meng Hao's parents, Fang Xiufeng and Meng Li, to leave Meng Hao's life to fate during the latter's third seventh year tribulation. He then set it up so that Meng Hao would later choose the path of cultivation and interfered in some ways to make the boy stronger than most. He essentially created Meng Hao, all for the sake of the Mountain and Sea Realm's future. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = He is assumed to be another Paragon Nine Seals by many but some, like Meng Hao and Paragon Sea Dream knew that the original Nine Seals is no longer living. He is a being formed from a Mourning-Death soul and a stream of Nine Seal's discarnate soul. | History = Shui Dongliu was a mysterious character that was introduced fairly early in the story. He was first introduced as a frail painter that was abducted to paint some criminals. After Meng Hao killed them, however, Shui Dongliu helped him temporarily seal the Resurrection Lily that was a source of agony for Meng Hao at the time. Later on during the war with the 33 Heavens, Immortal God Continent and Devil Realm, it was then revealed that much of Meng Hao's tribulations were Shui Dongliu's doing. Trivia * < } class="mw-customtoggle-Spoiler } wikia-menu-button"> } < } class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" id="mw-customcollapsible-Spoiler }"> Mourning-Death was a race who existed during ancient times in Pursuit of The Truth novel. They also appear in the Immortal Astral Continent, albeit having a different name (Dao Wang Clan) because of different translation terms but they both have the same Chinese characters. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:League of Demon Sealers/Affiliation Category:9 Essences Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Paragons Category:True Immortal Category:Dao Realm Category:Recurring Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Killed by Allheavens curse Category:Paragon of the Mountain and Sea Realm